The present invention is directed to a device for use in fighting fires in high-rise buildings and towers where hitherto it has been practicably impossible to reach the upper stories where the fire is and where persons may be stranded.
It is well-known that, with fires in high-rise buildings and towers, conventional firefighting devices and techniques are ineffective when trying to fight the fire on higher floors, because of the spacial constraints of ladders hoses, and the like. Thus, as has occurred, persons caught on those higher floors must either leap to their death below or be suffocated in the building itself. Present techniques have not been able to save these persons, and newly-tried methods have not been effective.